


The Long and Winding Road

by weimar27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen became fast friends while meeting during a Chem 101 seminar during the first semester of Jared’s freshman year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long and Winding Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinkylittlered](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kinkylittlered).



> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_j2_xmas/profile)[**spn_j2_xmas**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_j2_xmas/) gift exchange for [](http://kinkylittlered.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkylittlered**](http://kinkylittlered.livejournal.com/). Their likes included _I love when everyone but the main characters know that the boys are in love._ Sorry this was late.

  
_September_   


Jared's high in that special way caused by too little sleep and too many sugary cups of coffee. It's probably not the best way to start his freshman year, but he’d been so nervous about missing his first class, Chem 101, by oversleeping that he’d barely slept. He mentally shrugs. It's not like anything important happened on the first day. _Shit, what if they did something important?_ First days weren't important during high school, but this wasn't high school.

In his opinion, 8:30 is way too early for chemistry, but this was the only section that didn’t conflict with his other required courses. Seriously, the Engineering department was conspiring to keep him from getting any sleep. He needed his sleep.

Upon entering, he makes a bee-line for the back of the auditorium. There's a guy who looks just as miserable, sipping something from a travel mug -- coffee, Jared guesses -- like it's manna from heaven.

Jared studies him from his seat. He has brownish, maybe blondish hair, styled into short spikes. His eyes were heavy-lidded and from what Jared could tell, an interesting shade of green. He looked like the type of guy that was too pretty to be true.

The guy fixes him with an inquisitive stare. Jared blushes realizing that he was probably staring more than was polite. He fixes the guy with his best smile and the guy’s gaze softens. He smiles back.

“Hi.” His voice is a rough baritone.

“Hi.” Jared sticks out his hand. “Jared.”

“Jensen.” Jensen’s handshake was firm, his hand warm.

“So you have to suffer through Chem 101 at this hour too?”

Jensen smirks. “I’m your TA, so I’m paid to be here”

 _Great. Way to make a first impression._

“That’s better than voluntary,” Jared replies.

Jensen snorts. “Yeah, can’t think of a good reason to have class this early.”

“My theory,” Jared leans in conspiratorially, “is that the Engineering department is trying to makes us all suffer. Why else would they require physics, calc, and chem at the same time?”

“Ouch,” Jensen replies sympathetically. “Heavy load. I remember that.”

“Engineering too?”

Jensen shakes his head. “Biochem.”

Jared considers it for a moment, “Yeah that’s probably worse. I’ve heard things about O-Chem.” He was around a lot of Chem majors during orientation and they all seemed afraid of that class.

Jensen shrugs. “That I can handle, it’s the inorganic stuff I can’t wrap my brain around.”

“Lucky you.”

The professor enters the classroom, and the auditorium falls silent.

“I have to go do my job now.” Jensen sounds disappointed. He's already standing holding a stack of papers, one of which he holds out for Jared to take. “I’ll see you around though.”

~//~  
 _December_  


“Dude,” Chad, his roommate, yells across the room. “You’re boyfriend is a beer pong shark.”

Jared glances over at the table where Jensen is currently wiping the floor with his latest opponents. Jensen has only lost three cups and the other _team_ is down to their last. The gleeful expression on Jensen’s face a sign that he’s enjoying this far too much.

The scoreboard tells him that this is the 7th opponent Jensen’s taken down. He’s playing against groups of drunk freshman, but still impressive. It’s a dubious life skill that he’d never thought Jensen would have. It leads to the question of how much partying Jensen did during undergrad to earn such a life skill. _Probably a lot._ It's an unfair advantage – four years to perfect his beer pong skills – but this is rubbing it in a bit too much.

It’s the last day before the study period. They were at a party hosted by Chad’s friends who lived off campus, mostly freshman and sophomores with a couple juniors, who supplied the booze. They looked at him strangely when he walked in with Jensen. For some he was their TA, and a grad student to boot. Jared shrugged it off, it seemed natural to invite Jensen along. Jensen had become his best friend in such a short amount of time. So he wanted to spend the last couple days before the holidays with Jensen, sue him.

Well, chances were they’d end up studying together, like they always seemed to do. Or eating, they seemed to eat meals together a lot. _Was that weird._

When he turns back to the girl he was chatting, Genevieve, she looked disappointed.

Jared flushed with embarrassment. “He’s not my boyfriend,” Jared stammers, not very reassuring. “I’m … single.”

She still looks dubious, like she believes Chad. _Geez that was getting ridiculous._ It was one thing for their friends to think they were together, but a complete stranger was annoying.  
There’s a tug on his shirt. Chad.

“Jay-man,” Chad says. “You’re boyfriend –“ Jared glares at him. “Fine, hetero life partner,” Chad corrects with a sigh, “is kicking everyone's ass, we need you to kick his ass back. Restore our freshmen honor.”

Jared turns to Genevieve, “I’ll be right back.”

“Alright bitches!” Chad shouts, waiving his hands in the air to part the crowd. “Stand aside for Jay-man.”

Jared gulps down the rest of his beer -- no point wasting it – and saunters up to the whiteboard in the corner of the room, feeling like a gunslinger in the movies taking on the outlaw, and he writes his name down anyways in an overly dramatic fashion. He turns to Jensen, straightens up to his full height meeting Jensen’s challenging gaze.

“Think you can handle it?” Jensen hands him two cans of beer. Jared wants to wipe that cocky smirk right off his face.

“Bring it.” He pops open the beer, he doesn’t look away from Jensen. There’s this twinkle in Jensen’s eyes, a playfulness that draws Jared in. He flushes under Jensen’s intent gaze, but doesn’t look away.

“Will you stop eye-fucking and get to playing some beer pong?!” Chad yells at them, ending the moment.

As he pours the beer into the cups, he ruminates on how strange he feels, thrilled and excited.

“You go first.” Jared barely catches the balls that Jensen bounces at him.

“Sure you want to give me a head start?”

“Cocky?” Jensen’s eyebrow raises in that perfect lift that Jared could never replicate.

“I got skills.”

Jensen snorts, but Jared ignores him to ready himself and find his calm. He’s going to kick Jensen’s ass. Calmly, Jared aims and the ball lands into the cup in the center of the triangle with a soft “plop.”

“Lucky shot, Geek Boy,” Jensen says, but Jared can see doubt in his eyes, that cocky smirk fading a little.

Jared ignores him and takes his second shot, which goes in easily. He didn’t get the double up, but Jensen still has to drink two cups. Damn he’s good. To most people Jensen still looks confident, but Jared knows that his confidence is faltering that he’s struck a major blow to Jensen’s pride. Jared can tell because he knows Jensen well enough now to see when Jensen isn’t faking, to determine genuine emotion. Jensen looks nonchalant as he gulps down the second cup.

Jared splits the next two, which is okay because Jensen is three cups down. Jensen’s cheeks have a good flush to them, which means that he’s got a good buzz going. Jared’s feeling good about his chances.

Jensen gets five cups before he misses and it’s Jared’s turn. By this point there’s a bigger crowed gathered around them, all rooting Jared on like he’s their last hope. Jared gets two then splits the extra shots, but he’s ahead.

“Rack ‘em,” Jensen says after he’s done drinking. The commanding tone of his voice does odd things to Jared.

They trade turns, until Jensen pulls ahead to get down to the last cup. He misses both of his shots, and Jared breathes a sigh of relief, he has a chance at a rebuttal. He goes on a lucky streak and gets even with Jensen.

After a series of blown opportunities, Jared finally has the upper hand. He makes the first shot and is preparing for the second.

“Nervous, Padalecki?” Jensen catcalls, a trace of nervousness.

Jared rolls his eyes, “Of what?” and lets loose and the ball sails in a beautiful arch and lands in the last cup with a “plop.”

“Woot!” Jared raises his hands in the air, smiling. Chad's by his side and they exchange high fives. He points at Jensen. “Take that!”

Jensen looks like he’s swallowed a lemon, which makes Jared smile even more. “I’ll beat your ass next time.” Jensen’s voice sounds hallow.

“Doubt it old man.” He’s far too happy about winning a stupid beer pong game, but the entire mood of the people around them made him feel like it was the most important game in existence.

There’s a flash of -- _heat?_ No that couldn’t be right -- in Jensen’s eyes that’s gone just as suddenly as it appeared. Jared brushes away that idea. Jensen couldn’t be interested in him. Jensen coughs and says, “I’m going to get a beer.”

He walks away without another word. Jared’s tempted to follow but it just doesn’t seem the right thing to do.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Genevieve asks. They’ve been flirting for the past hour. Jensen’s disappeared somewhere after the game and he hasn’t seen him sense.

“Yes.” She’s hot, and friendly, there’s no way he’s saying no. He sets down his glass. “Oh hey ... Have you seen Jensen?”

“No,” she replies, confused. “Why?”

“I should go tell him I’m leaving, so he won’t wait for me. I’ll meet you at the door in five.”

Genevieve still looks confused and vaguely confused. Jared leans over the space between them and pulls her into a kiss. There’s no tongue, but it’s filled with the promise of more to come.

“Five minutes.”

If he doesn’t find Jensen he’s going to leave anyways.

He’s not sure why he checks the balcony first, but instinct draws him there. Maybe he really does have an internal Jensen GPS tracker like Chad says, because Jensen is on the balcony and he’s not alone. Currently Jensen is pressed up against the wall, devouring some guy’s mouth. The guy’s rucked up Jensen’s shirt, giving Jared a good view of Jensen’s smoothly muscled stomach. Jensen’s hands are occupied in the guy’s pants. _Shit, he’s giving him a handjob._ They stop kissing and the guy nuzzles at Jensen’s neck. Jensen tips back his head, and Jared can make out the soft groan of approval at whatever the guys doing.

Jared turns tail, he didn’t see much but it was already enough to feel like a perv. He also feels oddly turned on seeing Jensen like that ... he doesn’t want to finish that thought. He shakes his head clearing his mind of the too personal images and his confusion and goes to find Genevieve. He doesn’t want Jensen that way, it was just being exposed to live porn. Anyone would be turned on, wouldn’t they?

~//~  
 _March_  


As Jared walks to meet Genevieve for dinner, he knows it’s over. He’s been told countless times that relationships aren’t easy, they take effort to maintain, but his and Genevieve’s relationship needs it’s own event planner to keep them together. They both can be accused of not making any effort. He wants to spend more time with Jensen, enjoying the ease of their friendship to the onerous duty of making small talk with Genevieve. Also they seem to fight more than have real conversations, he thinks that as much as they like each other they just aren’t compatible in anywhere other than the bedroom. It's just not working, time to cut ties.

Gen's tone on the phone only cemented his suspicions, they're getting together to break up. He should probably feel worse about it, but he doesn't, if she doesn't break it off he will. This has been a long time coming.

There's also his friendship with Jensen that's becoming … well becoming something more. They touch more, with an easy intimacy that seems more than friendship. Nothings happened, but there's times when they're unguarded -- like when they're tipsy -- where Jensen's gaze becomes more intense. Just like at the Christmas party, Jared always feels a confusing twisting in his belly at the look. He doesn't really know what to do about it, but breaking it off with Genevieve will give him a chance to figure it out.  
The place to get dinner at a bargain is Malone’s, which in Jared’s opinion has the best burgers in town. As usual it’s full to bursting. He hopes that Genevieve arrived before him because finding a table looks to be impossible. It’s been a long day of studying, and Jared really doesn’t want to wait. His mouth waters at the thought of the bacon cheeseburger. His stomach gives an audible groan, so clearly it agrees about the merits of Malone’s burgers.

He can imagine the contrasting reactions of Jensen and Genevieve. Genevieve wouldn’t look at him with fond exasperation and crack a joke about how he’s a bottomless pit because he ate a couple hours ago. And she wouldn’t smile when he’d reply with a pat to his stomach as he said “I’m a growing boy.” She’d be annoyed. Actually she seems to be annoyed by a lot of things that Jensen takes in stride or even find cute. He’s not upset that Genevieve doesn’t find his bouts of exuberance cute or endearing, she’s just not wired to deal with a personality like his.

Really breaking up will be the best thing for both of them.

Fortunately for his stomach, Genevieve’s already here and is sitting at a table in the corner. She must have been there for a while based on the half drunk soda nearby. She stands to great him with a wane smile, definitely not the smile of a girlfriend happy to see her boyfriend. He feels awkward as he leans down to kiss her, like he really shouldn’t be kissing her because Genevieve seems equally awkward. Yep they’re definitely breaking up.

He sits down across from her. “Gen, long time no see,” he says with an inappropriate chuckle. It’s been almost two weeks – really too long to go without seeing a girlfriend – since the last time they went on a date.

Genevieve doesn’t seem quite so amused, but her shoulders relax. Maybe she senses that he knows they’re going to breakup. “Yeah.”

They sit in awkward silence, although Genevieve looks as if she’s about to speak multiple times. He feels tense with anticipation, wondering if maybe he should pull the trigger. He decides that since Genevieve called him here he should let her do it, but if she hasn’t by the time the check arrives than he will.

The waitress comes to take their order, breaking the awkwardness. He orders a coke and the bacon cheeseburger, Genevieve orders a veggie burger. Jared takes this as another sign of their incompatibility.

They’re halfway through dinner, when Genevieve finally overcomes her nerves and speaks to him.

“So this isn’t working out.” It comes out in a jumble of words.

“I agree.” He gives her his best smile, hoping to put her at ease. It works and Genevieve relaxes.

“Thank God, I’m not the only one.”

“No you aren’t.”

“I was worried I was going to break your heart or something.”

Jared’s kind of surprised by that since he didn’t think he showed any signs of being particularly invested. “Really?”

“Well I thought you were so oblivious that you’d think we were going well or something.”

“Really?” He’s more stunned by that. “You thought I was that much of an idiot?” He’s a little hurt by that assumption.

“When it comes to women and relationships, yeah.”

“Gen, I think that people from Mars could have figured out the only thing we had going for us was sex.”

“So you only wanted me for my body?”

“I think the best way to describe us would be friends with benefits.”

“Friends?”

“You don’t consider us friends?”

“I do,” Genevieve chuckles. “You’re just not supposed to think of your girlfriend that way.”

He sips his soda before answering. “Well I guess that’s a sign that we really shouldn’t be in a relationship then.”

“I guess not.”

That seems to be enough to clear away the awkwardness. They make small talk through the rest of dinner. Genevieve talks about a guy in her English class that he’s pretty sure she has a crush  
on and he knows that she’ll be alright. She doesn’t have a sexual identity crisis on her hands once they leave.

They finish up, he pays the bill -- his last act as her boyfriend – and the hug before going their separate ways. Before she leaves though, she says “Good luck with Jensen.” He thinks it’s weird but his mind mulls it over on his walk back to his dorm.

It’s not till he comes out of his daze enough to realize that he’s outside Jensen’s apartment that he realizes she meant his crush, or whatever, on Jensen. He wonders if he was as transparent to everyone else.

~//~  
 _Mid April_  


“Tonight-” Jared flops down on the couch beside Jensen, while dropping his book bag to the ground. “I need to get drunk.”

He stares at the TV, naturally Jensen’s watching baseball. Jensen has an obsession for the sport that he just doesn’t get, since he doesn’t really seem to root for any team, he just seems to watch it constantly. He gets why Jensen watches football and basketball, the teams from Texas are actually halfway decent, but he can’t figure out why Jensen seems to enjoy baseball more than any others. He even follows spring training games.

He hears Jensen shuffling of papers next to him. “Why?"

“Because I need to blow off steam. I’ve been working too hard lately.” Also if he happens to hook up with a guy while he’s at the party he can answer the needling question of whether he’s bi. It’s useful to know that he could do something with a guy before he gets anywhere further with pursuing Jensen.

“You saw Genevieve with her new guy?” Jensen asks hesitantly. Jared decides that while he could play off his need to blow off steam because of the breakup, that it’s not really worth it. He doesn’t want Jensen to think that he’s holding on to Genevieve when he decides to make his move, which should be after tonight.

He turns to look at Jensen and sees that he’s not just sitting around watching the game, he’s bunkered down for a night of studying. On a Friday.

“Oh Hell no, Jensen,” Jared whines, because this is unacceptable. “You are not studying on a Friday night. You and me are going to a party.”

“Jared, I have to study.”

“You can study tomorrow.” He gives Jensen the “puppy” face, Jensen’s resolve always wilts seeing that face.

Jensen sighs. “Is there a reason you can’t go with Chad.

“Because I want to remain mostly sober.” His roommate Chad is the definition of excess and he usually likes to make sure that Jared is just as drunk as him. The few times he’s gone out with Chad, he’s decided that the hangover the next day wasn’t worth it. “Besides you need to get out of this room.”

“Jared, there’s a big test on Tuesday that I need to study for.”

“Haven’t you ever heard that studying too much is actually counterproductive.”

Jensen gives him a baleful look. “You just want me to go to a party with you.”

“Yes,” Jared replies unashamed. “ _But_ I also want to get you out of this room and not watching baseball.”

“Jared, I’m not really interested.”

“Come on,” Jared needles. “Live a little.”

Jensen sighs and starts packing up his study materials, stacking them in neat piles like the anal retentive freak that he is. Jared knows he has a goofy smile on his face as he watches Jensen, who’s looking at him sideways, like he’s gone crazy.

Jensen glances at the screen before saying, “It’s the bottom of the eighth, and it’s only 10, can you wait until the game’s over? It’s not like the parties will go into full swing until 10:30 or 11 anyways.”

Jared shrugs, It’s true. “That’s okay.” He pauses considering. “But we can’t watch extra innings.”

Jensen frowns, and Jared feels another flush of victory. Jensen probably thought he could get away with watching extra innings. Jensen doesn’t make a fuss though, instead he sighs and agrees.

“Awesome, I’ll call Chad and see whose hosting the best party tonight.”

“I thought you needed me to come with you _because_ you didn’t want to go anywhere with Chad.”

“Asking him about where the best parties are and going with him to a party are two different things. You can’t back out now, you already agreed.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “I said I’d go.”

Jared takes out his cell phone and walks into the small kitchen. Jensen dislikes it when he talks during innings, which Jared understands because he hates it when people do that while he’s watching football.

Half an hour later he’s finally able to hang up on Chad, needless to say Chad was not happy that Jared didn’t originally want to hang out with him tonight and that Jensen was coming along; grumbling about how even though Jared was “single” – Jared could hear the air quotes in his tone – he was still attached to a ball and chain. Jensen probably wouldn’t be happy that Chad was coming along – Jared wouldn’t find out the location of the party otherwise – but Jared was sure that Jensen would deal.

“So Chad will be here in a half an hour to take us to the party.”

“Why’s Chad coming?”

“He wants to hang out and he wouldn’t tell me where the best party was unless I agreed he could come along.”

“Aren’t you roommates?”

Jared asked the same question. “Apparently hanging out in our dorms is different than partying together in Chad’s world.” It makes a weird sort of sense to Jared, a sign that he’s been spending a lot of time around Chad.

Jensen shakes his head, in general he doesn’t understand Chad, mostly he just seems bemused by him.

Jared checks the score and sees that it’s over. “Well you better get changed, put on your best and sluttiest clothes so that the boys will drool all over you and maybe you’ll be able to get laid tonight.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “I don’t need to look slutty to get laid, I do just fine on my own.”

Jared thinks back with a flush of embarrassment mixed with arousal to catching Jensen with that guy at Christmas. Yeah, he thinks to himself, you really don’t have a problem.

Jensen gets up anyways and heads towards his room.

Jared didn’t really want to get this inebriated, he thought he was going to remain fairly sober. Yet an hour in and he’s piss drunk. The reason, Jensen fucking Ackles. He’s not sure what’s going through Jensen’s mind, but if he didn’t know any better Jensen knows about his devious and pornographic thoughts about him and he’s punishing Jared. Both for dragging him out to a party with Chad and for the thoughts themselves.

He knew he was in trouble when Jensen walked out in jeans that were tight in all the right places and a shirt that looked plastered on. He’s also choosing to dance pretty provocatively with every available gay guy in the room, it’s practically fucking but with clothes on. Jared’s really mesmerized by the way Jensen’s body moves and supplying for fodder for his dirty thoughts because he can imagine Jensen’s body would be like on top of his riding his cock. Basically Jensen looks like sex on legs and it’s really fucking with Jared’s plans for the night. Instead of testing the waters he just wants to jump Jensen. They don’t party enough, so he’s forgotten that when Jensen decides to let go, he really goes all out and becomes this sensual creature. An Incubuus his fuzzy mind decides. Jensen’s an Incuubus.

So to prevent himself from doing something stupid he’s decided to drink himself stupid. But it’s not helping, and he keeps thinking that he should just say screw it to testing the waters and just jump in. The internal debate has been going on for the past half an hour and right now jumping Jensen is winning. Then Jensen catches his eye, and smirks at him and Jared decides that jumping in is the thing to do. Who cares about other men, he knows deep down that he wants Jensen that friendship is not enough. This flash of want is deeper and more intense than it has ever been and Jared knows with certainty that this is the time to act. It feels like fate.

Calmer than he expects considering his nerves, he sets down the cup of beer he was drinking and walks to the makeshift dance floor. Even in his drunken haze he tries to avoid the obstacles of  
the chairs pushed aside to make room. Considering his tendency towards clumsiness he thinks this is a minor miracle that he makes by Jensen’s side without knocking something over or tripping over his feet.

He slides behind Jensen and puts his arms in between Jensen and the guy he’s dancing with. “Ditch him,” he whispers in Jensen’s ear. “Come home with me.”

The guy Jensen’s dancing with looks to protest, but stops, Jared can’t tell but there must be something on Jensen’s face that shows that the guy’s lost, because his hands fall away and he walks away in defeat. Jared can only imagine, but he knows Jensen’s definitely interested by the way that Jensen leans back into him and the shudder that runs through him when Jared nibbles on his ear and hooks his fingers in Jensen’s belt loops.

“Yeah,” Jensen breathes out as he turns around, hands wrapping around Jared’s neck as he pulls him down for a kiss. Jared’s been thinking about their first kiss more and more lately, imagining how’d Jensen kiss. He thought Jensen would kiss like he dissects a hard chemistry problem, slow and deliberate. But he doesn’t, Jensen just let’s go and goes for it, no holding back. His tongue is insistent as it runs along Jared’s lip, begging for entrance. Jared opens up to him and Jensen’s tongue eagerly maps out his mouth. If Jared were to describe the kiss he’d say explosive. It’s the best kiss of his life, both because of skill and because it’s _Jensen_. Whatever happens down the road, he knows that this is the right thing for him now, because Jensen is amazing and perfect and most importantly he seems to like Jared just the way he is.

He fingers are still in Jensen’s belt loops, and he tugs Jensen closer. Jensen breaks away a little and Jared makes a sound of protest before leaning back down for another kiss. He can feel Jensen’s mouth form into a smile, and whatever Jensen was about to say gets cut off. It must not be very important because Jensen kisses him back just as eagerly as before and doesn’t try to talk again.

It’s probably minutes, but seems like forever that they stay on the dance floor, swaying to the rhythm of the music as they exchange slow lingering kisses that don’t match the rhythm. Now Jensen kisses like he thought he would, it’s still intense and amazing, but there’s less neediness. It’s more contentment.

Eventually they come up for air. “Want to get out of here?” Jensen seems almost unsure.

Jared smiles, hoping that it’s reassuring. “Yeah, I really do.”

Jared’s wakes sometime in the morning, confused about the time but it must be late judging from the sunlight streaming through the window, he’s also warm. The source of the warmth is Jensen, who’s spooning against his back. Jared never thought that he would ever be the little spoon. But he’s comfortable and content and can’t think of being in anyone else’s arms other than Jensen’s. His body relaxes and he lets himself sink back down into the bedding and further back into Jensen’s arms so that they’re touching skin to skin.

There’s movement behind him, shuffling and maneuvering of the blankets and sheets so that he’s covered more. Jared’s already pretty warm, both naturally and from Jensen’s body, but he appreciates the gesture. Jensen’s trying to be quiet, and Jared guesses he still thinks that Jared’s still asleep. Jared’s enjoying the attention of Jensen’s hands running in soothing circles along his stomach, and the light kisses to his neck, so he decides to play possum for a while, enjoying the way it feels to be wrapped in Jensen’s arms. There doesn’t seem to be any purpose to the touch.

Then Jensen’s hand brushes lightly over his dick, and Jared thinks that maybe Jensen isn’t so clueless after all, he’s trying to get a reaction out of Jared to get Jared to react because he knows that Jared’s awake. Based on the way his dick starts to harden and his body longs for relief, Jared doesn’t think that he’s going to last long.

It becomes too much, and Jared gives up and grabs Jensen had a little too roughly and places it on his already hardening dick. Jensen the fucker just let’s his hand lie there not doing anything, just resting calmly right where Jared wants him to be but teasing.

“So you are up?” Jensen whispers cheekily. “I was beginning to wonder.”

Jensen’s had finally begins to do something and Jared groans in response as Jensen’s firm grip wraps around his dick and pulls on it in long firm strokes. Jared’s hands grip the sheets hard, his body wracked with pleasure. “God, Jen ..” he moans when Jensen thumbs over the head of his dick. Jensen’s dick is hard against his back he can feel Jensen rutting against him. Jared not knowing where it’s coming from, lifts a leg. Jensen taking the hint, maneuvers his cock in between his legs. As he ruts between them he continues to jack Jared off. It’s not long before he’s coming over Jensen’s hand. Jensen follows soon after.

Jared turns his head, angling it so that Jensen can place a light kiss on his lips. The angle is awkward and uncomfortable so he breaks away and turns around nestling his face in Jensen’s neck. If this was a romcom there would be a sappy declaration of love. Jared thinks it could be love, but now is not the right time to say it.

He’s starting to feel sticky between his legs, and it’s uncomfortable. He hopes he’s not breaking some protocol, but he really wants a shower. But then Jensen pulls him closer, curling his leg around Jared’s, and Jared thinks that the shower can wait, he’s right where he needs to be.


End file.
